Can't Help Falling in Love -CaptainSwan-
by AbyMills
Summary: Algunas veces la vida nos golpea con tragedias, pero es nuestra decisión seguir envueltos en el sufrimiento o alzarnos hacia nuestra felicidad. Dos personas totalmente opuestas, un encuentro inesperado, dando como resultado una bella historia de amor. Historia CaptainSwan en un universo alternativo (AU) sin magia. Historia de un solo capítulo.


La serie "Once Upon a Time" y sus personajes aquí mencionados No me pertenecen simplemente han sido mi inspiración para escribir esta historia.

* * *

 _ **Can't Help Falling in Love**_

-^.^-

Emma Nolan Blanchard conducía su volkswagen escarabajo amarillo hacia su pueblo natal Storybrooke Maine, había jurado no regresar más a este lugar, pero aquí se encontraba manejando hacia el sitio que había cambiado su vida.

Estaba a punto de llegar había visto el característico cartel de "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke" un temblor azoto todo su cuerpo, mientras un amargo recuerdo invadía su mente, respiro profundo y siguió conduciendo hasta su antigua casa, en cuanto entro a la propiedad de sus padres y ellos escucharon el ruido del auto, salieron rápidamente a saludarla amaban a su hija y era muy difícil para ellos que ella viviera en Boston, entendían que ya era una mujer independiente y a sus 28 años era perfectamente capaz de vivir sola pero eso no quitaba que ambos la extrañaron con locura, luego de fundirse en un abrazo, los tres ingresaron a la casa su madre estaba feliz de tener a su niña (como ella le decía) en casa, sus padres estuvieron sentados conversando con ella toda la tarde, al anochecer su hermano James*(1) había regresado del trabajo en cuanto vio a su hermana mayor corrió a abrazarla, el era 10 años menor que Emma pero ambos se querían muchísimo, esa noche todos cenaron en la mesa como en los viejos tiempos, sus padres estaban contentos de poder cenar junto a sus dos hijos, hace 5 años Emma se había mudado a Boston para trabajar en esa ciudad, a la hora de dormir Emma subió a su habitación y miles de recuerdos la rodearon, comenzó a ver las imágenes que tenia pegadas en su pared: un poster de su banda favorita 'Coldplay', también había un poster de su gran amor platónico 'Leonardo DiCaprio' sonrió al recordar cuantas veces soñó que lo besaba, reviso su armario y sonrió al descubrir que su madre mantenía mucha de la ropa que ella solía usar, se sentó en el escritorio y paso su mano por la madera su padre se lo había hecho, recordó como el había pasado muchas horas tallando la madera así que ese mueble tenía mucho valor sentimental para ella, recordó sus noches en vela estudiando en ese mismo lugar y agradecía ya haber terminado la escuela ese no había sido su lugar favorito, entro al baño y cambio su ropa para colocarse el pijama, se sentó en el borde de su cama aun mantenía las luz de noche prendida decidió recostarse, acomodo su almohada no podía dormir así que tenía su vista fija en el techo de la habitación y al girar el rostro vio en su mesita de noche una foto junto a su mejor amiga Regina Mills una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro al recordar todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con ella, giro su cuerpo tratando de encontrar una buena posición para dormir pero era imposible conciliar el sueño porque los recuerdos la invadían, paso su mano por su cuello y tomo la pequeña cadena que siempre traía puesta y siguió el camino hasta tener entre sus dedos el colgante que portaba la "N" de Neal, ya estaba superado –se decía a si misma- lo había hablado con su psicólogo antes de venir, de pronto se sintió claustrofóbica en su cuarto, salió del mismo y fue al patio iba corriendo entonces tropezó cayendo de rodillas al suelo, no hizo ningún intento por levantarse simplemente se quedo ahí, las lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas, no podía engañarse a sí misma dolía y mucho, tanto como ese día que ocurrió la tragedia.

Mary coloco una cobija sobre los hombros de su hija, Emma no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su madre hasta ese instante, ella se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de su hija luego limpio sus mejillas las cuales estaban cubiertas de lágrimas,  
-Em (así la llamaba su madre a veces)  
Emma lentamente levantó su rostro y observó a su madre y dijo  
-siento si te desperté- expreso al recordar que ya era tarde

-no te preocupes, no estaba dormida revisaba unos exámenes y al parecer perdí la noción del tiempo, fue hasta que escuche un ruido que me percate que ya era muy tarde- dijo ella con esa tranquilidad que la caracterizaba

Emma limpio cualquier rastro que aun quedara de lágrimas con sus manos y se puso de pie, seguidamente ayudo a su madre a hacer lo mismo, luego apretó mas la cobija que su madre había puesto en sus hombros, había olvidado cuan helado podía ser el clima en Storybrooke en esta época.

-te parece si entramos a la casa- dijo su madre

Emma simplemente asintió

~Dentro de la casa

Mary le pidió a Emma que se sentara en el comedor

Las dos tomaron una taza de té caliente y estuvieron conversando sobre cosas sin importancia un tiempo hasta que Mary decidió irse a descansar y Emma imito su ejemplo.

Día siguiente

Emma acompañó a su padre al trabajo hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a la comisaría de Storybrooke su padre había sido la gran inspiración para que ella se convirtiera en policía ella sentía una gran admiración y respeto hacia el trabajo que su padre desempeñaba. Mary se quedó en casa preparando un gran almuerzo tenia el día libre en la escuela y por eso decidió aprovecharlo.

.

Regina estaba trabajando en la boutique de su madre ella era quien se encargaba de administrarla, en cuanto se enteró de que su amiga Emma se encontraba ahí no lo dudó y rápidamente fue a casa de los Nolan, extrañaba tanto a su mejor amiga además de que habían tantas cosas de las cuales debían hablar.

Llego a la casa de su amiga y ella no se encontraba ahí pero Mary la invito a pasar afirmándole que Emma estaría de regreso para el almuerzo y ella estaba invitada a acompañarlos a comer y había dejado muy claro que no aceptaba un "no" por respuesta.

Ambas mujeres se pusieron a terminar unas cosas del almuerzo y tal como Mary lo había dicho a la hora del almuerzo había llegado la rubia acompañada de su padre.

-¡Emma!- exclamo Regina al verle hacia casi 3 años que no la veía en persona

Emma se sorprendió pero se limito a soportar el abrazo que su amiga y ex cuñada le proporcionaba

David saludo a Regina

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, Emma no había participado mucho en la plática y la tensión comenzaba a inundar la mesa, cuando todos habían terminado su almuerzo, David y Mary dejaron solas a Emma y Regina

-oye Nolan ¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Regina llamándola por su apellido como hacía cada vez que quería llamar la atención de la ojiverde

-nada Mills, simplemente me sorprendió verte aquí- dijo ella

-bueno tuve que enterarme por las personas del pueblo que tu ya habías regresado, porque tu ni siquiera te habías molestado en decírmelo- expreso Regina ella estaba dolida, quería entender la actitud de Emma, pero ella también habría sufrido

Emma simplemente hizo un gesto con sus hombros tratando de restarle importancia

Regina no aguanto más así que la confronto:

-Tú crees que sufres Emma pero Neal era mi hermano- dijo la morena furiosa, Emma quería hablar pero ella no la dejo y siguió-

-Tú crees que a mi ¿no me dolió su muerte?, tú crees que no derrame muchas lágrimas por él, crees que porque su muerte fue hace 4 años la herida ya sanó pues te diré algo Emma- dijo mientras ambas estaban una frente a la otra- no es así pero la diferencia está en que yo decidí hacer lo que él había pedido, traté de ser feliz no entiendo porque nunca regresaste a casa. sabes mis padres te quieren tanto ellos siempre desearon que llegarás a visitarles ¿cómo crees que me sentí el día de mi boda? cuando deseaba tener ahí a mi mejor amiga Pero en cambio recibí una simple carta qué decía:

"Lo siento Regina pero no podré asistir realmente duele mucho y aún no estoy lista para regresar" unas simples palabras expresadas en una hoja de papel –decía mientras trataba de reprimir las ganas de llorar-

-Créeme que eh tratado de ser paciente Emma pero no ha sido fácil, a veces siento que soy la única qué le pone interés a esta amistad no quiero que sientas que te estoy reclamando pero es triste que cada año en tu cumpleaños tenga que llamarte y tú ni siquiera respondas el teléfono o esa vez en la que decidí ir a visitarte a Boston para pasar juntas tu cumpleaños y tú simplemente te fuiste a trabajar mientras yo me quedaba sola en tu apartamento - dijo ella mientras recodaba- sabes llame a tu trabajo ese día y me lleve la sorpresa de que te encontrabas de vacaciones pero ese día habías rogado que te dejaran trabajar e incluso pediste horas extras con tal de no estar conmigo, eres mi amiga y trato de comprender tu dolor, sé que la pérdida de un hermano no se compara con perder un novio pero yo siempre estuve ahí dispuesta a brindarte mi apoyo pude ser ese hombro en que pudieras llorar pero te has cerrado tanto en ese caparazón que no dejas que nadie se te acerque, estuviste tanto tiempo alejada de tus padres, yo fui testigo de cómo la vida de Mary y David se apagaba vi cómo ambos sufrían por su hija y no hablemos del pobre James el te quiero mucho y se sentía muy triste con todo lo que te ocurría, eres muy afortunada Emma aún tienes a tu hermano con vida te lo dice una persona que ya perdió al suyo, muchas veces he tratado de presentarte a Robín Pero tú siempre te niegas y bueno Emma él es mi esposo y lo amo-dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta, tomo valor y prosiguió-  
Siento no poder ser una buena amiga y hacer lo posible por ayudarte así que no te preocupes más porque hoy he decidido hacer lo que tanto veces me has pedido y es alejarme de tu vida para siempre, espero que seas feliz Emma.- dijo Regina, realmente no supo en qué momento había dejado salir todo lo que sentía pero se armo de valor y camino hasta la salida de la casa y no volteo a ver atrás en ningún momento-  
Emma vio como Regina se alejaba y simplemente sintió un dolor en el pecho pero no tuvo el valor de perseguirla así que la dejó ir, ahí estaba la única persona que no se había apartado de ella en los momentos difíciles, la única persona que había querido estar en su vida a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, la única persona que aún no se había rendido con ella y le había perdido, ahora no le quedaba nada y ella sabía que la única culpable de todo era ella misma no podía culpar a los demás por los errores que había cometido, no podía culparlos porque ella había tomado la decisión de encerrarse dentro de sí misma todo este tiempo, porque ella aun no podía dejar ir Neal, lo amaba tanto que dolía, el había dejado una marca enorme en su corazón y ella se aferraba fuertemente a su recuerdo, no estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo.

…

Emma llevaba 2 días en Storybrooke y había salido muy poco de su casa ya que le molestaba llamar tanto la atención, la mayoría de los habitantes sabían su historia y muchos siempre querían acercarse con la intención de hablar con ella y hostigarla con preguntas, no había hablado con Regina trataba de convencerse que había sido lo mejor que ella se alejara, pero esa sensación en su interior le decía lo contrario, había tenido tiempo de ponerse al día con su hermano, inclusive la noche anterior ambos se habían desvelado por jugar videojuegos ambos solían ser muy competitivos, su hermano se había levantado tarde y corría como loco alistándose el había mencionado que el alcalde Henry Mills visitaría la estación de bomberos esa mañana y su jefe les había dicho a todos que llegaran temprano James miraba con cara de acusación a Emma mientras esta solo reía gracias a la rapidez con la cual su hermano trataba de hacer todo, el pobre James salió de la casa más rápido que el correcaminos mientras Emma buscaba algo para desayunar.

Ese día acompaño a su madre al trabajo, aunque ella odiaba la escuela siempre había admirado a su madre y la consideraba la mejor maestra del mundo, su madre brindaba sus habituales clases mientras Emma estaba sentada en su escritorio le había ayudado con algunas cosas, permaneció junto a su madre todo el día pero había comenzado a aburrirse así que decidió deambular por la escuela, de pronto paso frente a la oficina del director, realmente odiaba a Sidney Glass gracias a el había pasado muchas horas en detención era un director terrible, pero freno automáticamente al leer el nombre de "Robín Locksley" en la placa que había en la puerta de la dirección, ese nombre le sonaba pero no sabía de dónde lo conocía, hasta que un recuerdo invadió su mente "Robín Locksley & Regina Mills la invitan cordialmente a su boda" no era posible el esposo de Regina era el jefe de su madre, nunca lo había visto ya que siempre que Regina insistía en presentarlos ella se negaba, jamás lo había dicho en voz alta pero cuando Regina le dijo que estaba comprometida, se sintió traicionada ¿Cómo era posible que ella dejara el luto por Neal su hermano tan rápido y ya estuviera haciendo su vida? Habían pasado 2 años pero Emma sentía que había sido muy pronto. En eso la puerta de la dirección se abrió Emma quiso correr y escapar de ahí para no ser vista por el, logro esconderse tras una fuente de agua afortunadamente el tal Robín había caminado en dirección contraía hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su escondite, pero por lo poco que pudo ver de aquel hombre era muy diferente a como lo había imaginado, había saludado a las personas que se encontró en su camino, tenía un buen porte y lucia muy elegante con el traje que llevaba tal vez habían muchas cosas de el que Emma ignoraba y se arrepentía un poco de nunca haber complacido a Regina en conocerlo, decidió regresar a donde su madre se encontraba por suerte las clases ya habían terminado y pudieron irse de la escuela, antes de llegar a su casa habían hecho una pequeña parada en 'Grannys' el mejor lugar de comida de todo el pueblo, Emma rápidamente entro al local como una niña pequeña y se alegro mucho al encontrar ahí a Tessa Lucas la agradable señora dueña del local, en cuanto vio a Emma se alegro muchísimo y rápidamente entro a la cocina y minutos después regreso con una taza de chocolate caliente con canela tal y como le gustaba a Emma, esa bebida caliente era la favorita de Emma y desde la muerte de Neal no había vuelto a probarla tomo la taza un poco dudosa pero luego llevo la bebida hasta sus labios, un recuerdo invadió su mente.

RECUERDO

La primera cita de Neal & Emma

Emma había estado muy nerviosa era la primera vez que alguien la invitaba a salir y no era un simple chico, era nada más y nada menos que Neal Mills el hijo del postulante a alcalde Henry Mills, era un chico muy guapo y perteneciente a la familia más rica e influyente del pueblo, aun le parecía un sueño todo lo que ocurría, su madre la había acompañado a realizar unas compras ese día y habían encontrado un vestido muy bonito que era el mismo que en esos momentos lucia, su padre no había estado muy contento con el hecho de que su pequeña de 17 años saliera en una cita, mientras James prefería ver sus caricaturas, cuando la hora acordada llego, Neal toco la puerta y ella se apresuro a abrir, caminaron y en cuanto estuvieron frente al auto Neal como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta para que ella ingresar al auto luego el subió también y así ambos emprendieron camino, llegaron a Grannys, tomaron asiento en una mesa un poco apartada, luego de ordenar ambos comenzaron a platicar y se la pasaban muy bien siempre mantenían tema de conversación, a la hora del postre Neal le dijo a Emma que si lo dejaba ordenar por ella, Emma simplemente asintió así que el mesero les llevo un plato de galletas recién horneadas y una taza de chocolate caliente

-espero te guste el chocolate- dijo él mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Cuando Emma lo probo sonrió era chocolate con canela, era su favorito pero el ¿Cómo lo supo?

Neal le había confesado que también era su favorito, se sorprendió al saber que ambos compartían ese gusto y desde ese momento se convirtió en el favorito de ambos y en cada ocasión aprovechaban para tomarlo.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Emma dejo la taza en la barra, Mary había estado observando a su hija y simplemente paso su mano por la espalda de ella tratando de calmarla, Emma respiro profundo y decidió seguir tomando de su taza no podía sufrir siempre por recuerdos, cuando termino su bebida la comida que habían ordenado estaba ya lista así que ambas mujeres tomaron las bolsas y emprendieron camino a su casa.

…

La celebraciones por el día del 'amor & la amistad' se acercaban es por eso que las calles comenzaban a estar adornadas con listones y pequeños corazones, Emma ya no era tan 'fan de san Valentín' así que todo eso lo hacía sentir abrumada, llevaba 5 días en Storybrooke y todos y cada uno de ellos se había debatido entre ir o no al cementerio a visitar a Neal, desde el día del entierro no había regresado al cementerio, era sábado por la mañana y el viento soplaba con fuerza condujo su auto hasta la florería y compro un gran ramo de rosas rojas, así como las que él le había dado el día que le pidió que fueran novios.

RECUERDO

Emma & Neal habían salido en varias ocasiones ambos se llevaban muy bien juntos, Neal estaba seguro de querer pedirle a Emma que fuera su novia ella era la chica más linda que había conocido, fue a la florería del pueblo y compro un gran ramo de rosas rojas, luego subió a su auto y condujo hasta el parque, su hermana Regina seria su cómplice el había planeado todo, solo esperaba que Regina cumpliera con su parte, el estaba escondido detrás de un gran árbol y observaba a las chicas a lo lejos, Regina había convencido a Emma de ir al parque ese día, al principio la rubia no estaba muy feliz con la idea pero como siempre la morena la había convencido y ahí se encontraban, Regina estaba hablando sobre muchas cosas mientras Emma observaba el parque le gustaba mucho ver la tranquilidad de las personas que ahí se encontraban estaba observando a un niño que volaba un papalote/barrilete/cometa de viento que no se dio cuenta en qué momento Regina había desaparecido y no solo eso sino que en su mano tenia atado un pequeño listo rojo este era muy largo y al parecer había que seguir el camino que trazaba se sintió como una niña jugando mientras seguía el lazo, su sorpresa fue que el mismo terminaba justo en el lugar donde había comenzado

-a veces el destino nos sorprende- dijo Neal asustando a Emma mientras en sus manos sostenía la cinta roja que ella había seguido-

Ella se había quedado sin palabras

-muchas veces tomamos caminos esperando llegar a un "determinado lugar" pero estos simplemente son un pasadizo secreto que nos lleva al mismo lugar de donde habíamos salido, estos están ahí para hacer más ameno el recorrido y para que disfrutemos de la experiencia y vivamos el trayecto, existen para que nos tomemos un momento de apreciar mas lo que hay a nuestro al redor y contemplar las cosas bellas, ambos hemos vivido todo nuestra vida en este pueblo pero fue hasta hace poco que ambos prestamos atención al otro y ahora ya no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Emma, has convertido este simple pueblo en algo maravilloso para mí por el simple hecho de formar parte de él - dijo Neal con esa sonrisa que enamoraba a Emma

Así que Emma te gustaría ser mi novia- dijo el ofreciéndole el ramo de rosas

Ella corrió a los brazos de Neal, y lo beso

-¿eso es un sí?- pregunto el

-claro que es un sí- dijo ella mientras aspiraba el aroma de las rosas y lo besaba nuevamente

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Emma condujo hasta el cementerio y bajo del auto antes de arrepentirse, sabia donde él se encontraba sepultado era de las cosas que jamás olvidaría, detuvo su marcha al notar que había alguien frente a la tumba de Neal, estaba por regresar a su auto y tal vez regresar luego cuando la persona se giro Emma pudo ver de quien se trataba y era nada mas y nada menos que Cora Mills, la mujer se sorprendió al verla pero simplemente camino hacia ella

-Emma- dijo ella con cierta alegría

-Cora, yo lo siento- Emma trataba de hablar

-no digas nada querida, comprendo tu dolor jamás imagine que yo enterraría a mi hijo generalmente pensamos que ellos nos enterraran a nosotros, al menos me queda la tranquilidad de que él fue feliz y gran parte de esa felicidad la obtuvo gracias a ti- dijo ella

Emma simplemente la abrazo mientras lloraba, los Mills la habían recibido de la mejor manera, en el pueblo corrían muchos rumores de ellos pero Emma había podido comprobar que todos eran falsos, estuvieron un tiempo abrazadas hasta que Cora hablo:

-se que quieres hablar con el –señalando la tumba de Neal- además yo ya tengo que irme así que nos vemos querida- dijo mientras se despedía de ella y agrego- espero puedas visitarnos antes de que te marches

Emma vio como ella se alejo, entonces camino hasta quedar frente a los restos mortales del que fue su novio, puso las flores sobre la tumba, no sabía que decir, le parecía mentira todo lo que ocurría ella deseaba que le dijeran que era simplemente una broma y que Neal estaba esperándola en el apartamento que ambos compartían en Boston, deseaba no haber accedido a regresar a Storybrooke para pasar la semana de Cupido*(2) con sus familias aquella vez que él lo sugiero, pero el 'hubiera' no existe y ya era muy tarde para tratar de cambiar las cosas, estuvo muchas horas ahí hablando sobre su tumba lloro, rio y recordó todos los buenos y malos momentos que ambos habían compartido.

Decidió que ya era hora de irse pero le prometió que regresaría, condujo hasta su casa estaba muy tranquila ya que sus padres habían salido a comprar alimentos al supermercado y James estaba en la estación trabajando, subió a su cuarto y tomo una ducha, estaba revisando su celular cuando un sonido en la parte inferior de la casa la puso en alerta, tomo un bate de beisbol que su padre le había regalado cuando era pequeña y bajo lentamente, escucho de nuevo un ruido así que tomo el bate con fuerza vio a un hombre de espaldas ¿Qué hacia ahí? Tal vez intentaba robar, el estaba por voltearse pero Emma fue más rápida y golpeo la cabeza del tipo con el bate, el cayó al suelo y un pescado salió volando cayendo cerca de los pies de Emma, James al escuchar el ruido entro a la casa ya que se encontraba afuera ayudando a reparar la moto de su amigo, vio a Killian tirado en el suelo y los pescados que el había traído tirados en el superficie

-¿! Qué te pasa Emma!?- pregunto mientras se agachaba a ver como estaba su amigo

-yo,,, este,,, solo creiaqueeraunladron-dijo ella hablando muy rápido

-¡estás loca!- expreso el- es Killian mi amigo y compañero de trabajo, el suele venir muy seguido y le gusta pescar así que suele traerles algunos peces a mama para que los cocine- explico su hermano

De pronto Emma se sintió mal por ser tan impulsiva

Se agacho para quedar a la altura de Killian mientras este comenzaba a abrir sus ojos

-¿Qué me paso?- pregunto el un poco aturdido

-que has conocido a mi hermana-dijo James

-¿entonces no morí?-pregunto Killian

-por suerte no-dijo Emma preocupada

-pues yo creía estar en el cielo, porque mis ojos contemplan la imagen de un bello ángel-dijo Killian

Luego de ese incidente, ambos hermanos lo ayudaron a levantarse, habían llamado a un doctor para que lo revisara aunque Killian insistía en que no era nada grave, cuando sus padres llegaron a la casa se asustaron al ver al morocho en el sofá y luego de saber lo que había ocurrido estaban preocupados por su amigo, el doctor le reviso el golpe y por suerte estaba bien así que solo le receto unas pastillas para el dolor y Emma se gano un buen regaño por parte de sus padres lo que la hizo sentirse como una niña pequeña.

.

Emma seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo que al día siguiente llego a la estación de bomberos llevando consigo un café y una dona para Killian en señal de arrepentimiento. El joven se sorprendió al verla ahí pero acepto la "ofrenda de paz" que Emma le ofrecía, realmente el quedo cautivado con la belleza de Emma y aprovecho la oportunidad para pedirle una cita, ella vacilo en aceptar pero el uso la excusa del golpe en su cabeza y ella termino diciendo que si.

Killian había llevado a Emma a un picnic a las orillas del mar, ella estaba más que sorprendida no se hubiera imaginado que él podía ser tan detallista, además que agradecía infinitamente que no la hubiera llevado a Grannys porque hubiera recordado su cita con Neal y su humor hubiera sido pésimo.

Ambos comían fresas con chocolate mientras escuchaban el ruido de las olas, era tan relajante Emma se recostó sobre la manta y cerró los ojos, Killian simplemente la admiraba, estuvieron un rato en completo silencio, luego ella se incorporo

-cuéntame un poco sobre ti Killian Jones- dijo Emma tomando una fresa que había quedado

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- pregunto él mientras adoptaba la misma posición de Emma

-lo que sea- dijo ella

-bueno, podría contarte que soy el capitán de mi propio barco- dijo el

-¿enserio?- dijo ella asombrada

-claro- expreso el orgulloso

Y así siguieron, Killian le conto que tenía un barco llamado "Jolly Rogers" que era de su abuelo, que sus padres habían muerto cuando el tenia 16 y que paso algunos años siguiendo los malos pasos de los que decía llamar "sus amigos" estos chicos eran una pandilla y se hacían llamar 'los niños perdidos', había gastado todo el dinero que sus padres le habían dejado en bebidas, drogas y muchas otras cosas malas y que su vida tomo el buen rumbo el día en que su primo lo rescato de todo, el fue quien hace unos meses había recuperado el Jolly Roger y se lo regreso nuevamente.

Emma había estado atenta a la historia que el contaba

-ahora dime algo sobre ti Emma- dijo el

-mi vida no es nada interesante y no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo-dijo ella

-no creo que eso sea cierto, además algo me dice que tu cargas con un gran dolor- dijo el rozando su mano con la de ella

Ella rápidamente alejo sus manos de las de él

\- ¿por qué asumes eso?-dijo a la defensiva

-porque yo sé lo que es cargar con un peso como ese- dijo el

-ya me quiero ir- dijo ella levantándose de la manta

Killian supo que ella no estaba lista para hablar sobre eso y decidió respetarlo

.

Los días siguientes Emma & Kilian habían tenido pequeños momentos en los que por una razón u otra se encontraban pero ellos simplemente compartían pequeñas miradas pero ninguno de los se atrevían a hablar

.

Era el día previo a san Valentín y Emma solo quería correr y escapar de ese lugar, había decidido salir a correr debía mantenerse en forma para cuando regresara al trabajo, estaba corriendo por toda la ciudad era un poco tarde pero no le importaba, quería aprovechar la frescura de la noche y sabia que no se encontraría a muchas personas a esa hora, estaba corriendo y paso frente a la Mansión Mills y sin saber porque se detuvo, la gran casa blanca contaba con amplias ventanas que brindaban una gran vista del interior, observo que ahí se encontraba la familia reunida, Henry, Cora, Regina & Robín pero además vio que ahí estaba Killian ¿Qué hacia el ahí? Se pregunto hasta que en su mente algo hizo 'clic', Robín era el primo del que tanto hablo Killian en aquella ocasión, todos compartían como una verdadera familia, Emma estaba a punto de irse hasta que un cuerpo impacto con ella y ambos cayeron al pasto, él le tapo la boca sabia que ella gritaría la giro para que ambos quedaran frente a frente, esto debía ser una broma Killian Jones estaba ahí con ella

-¿Qué te pasa?- dijo ella casi en un susurro

-¿creo que yo debería de preguntar eso?-dijo el

-yo estaba corriendo por ahí y me detuve un momento para recuperar la respiración –dijo ella

-si claro, yo creí que más bien estabas espiando-dijo él mientras ambos se ponían de pie y caminaban hasta una columna cercana para no ser descubiertos

-creo que tu sueles ver cosas donde no las hay-dijo ella

-está bien, si no me dices que hacías realmente no creo que tengas problemas de entrar a la casa y que te presente a mi primo Robín y a la familia de su esposa cierto- dijo el

-está bien, yo estaba corriendo y no sé porque me detuve frente a la casa, yo conozco a los Mills y si algo malo no hubiera ocurrido seriamos familia, por favor no les digas que me viste- dijo ella

-está bien preciosa, pero mi silencio tiene un precio así que tienes que darme tu número telefónico y mañana te escribiré y espero que accedas a algo que te pediré- dijo él con gran confianza

-y que te hace pensar que aceptare- dijo ella cruzada de brazos

-el simple hecho de que te encuentras en un aprieto y si yo hablo supongo que no será bueno para ti- dijo el

Emma acepto y se fue de ahí, mientras Killian regresaba a la casa sin hacer ruido afortunadamente los demás no se habían dado cuenta de su gran ausencia

.

Era el día del amor y a amistad y todo parecía ser como en los 'viejos tiempos' su madre estaba vestida de rojo ya que en la escuela de Storybroke era una tradición, Emma recordó sus años ahí y rodo los ojos era todo muy ridículo pensó, las chicas recibían rosas y chocolates ella agradecía ya haber terminado esa etapa ¿Por qué odiaba tanto esa fecha? Probablemente era una pregunta que tenía muchas respuestas, siempre había sido la chica que no recibía rosas de 'admiradores secretos' sentía que esa fecha era algo muy comercial, odiaba que uno de sus últimos recuerdos con Neal sean de la fiesta de san Valentín por esas y muchas razones Emma había dejado de celebrarlo, sus padres siempre solían darles un pequeño obsequio ese día , James estaba feliz con su regalo era la playera de su equipo favorito, Emma sostenía en sus manos su regalo, hacia tanto que no disfrutaba de esto asi que no lo pensó mas y rasgo la envoltura encontrándose con un libro, estaba más que claro que su padre se había encargado del regalo de su hermano y su madre del suyo, luego todos se fueron a su trabajo pero regresarían para almorzar todos juntos, Emma quedo sola en casa, había estado pensando en que podría ingeniar Killian pero decidió dejar ese asunto por la paz y mejor subió a su habitación para recostarse en su cama y disfrutar del libro que su madre le había regalado, realmente cuando lo vio por primera vez le pareció ridículo ella ya no estaba para cuentos de hadas, pero su madre le insistió en que ese libro era muy bueno así que ella decidió darle una oportunidad paso su mano por la pasta del libro y leyó el titulo de nuevo "Once Upon a Time" su madre había tenido razón en decirle que no debía juzgar un libro por su portada, de pequeña ella amaba los cuentos de hadas su padre siempre le leía uno antes de dormir y su favorito era "The Swan Princess" (La princesa encantada), el libro que su madre le había regalado trataba sobre las historias de cuentos pero tratadas de una manera más realista y en donde dejaba saber un poco del pasado de los personajes de cuentos pudiendo así entender mejor porque muchos de ellos habían tomado algunas decisiones, paso todo la mañana concentrada en su libro, Mary subió a la habitación de su hija y sonrió al verla concentrada en la lectura, no quería interrumpirla pero el almuerzo ya estaba listo

-Emma cariño tu padre preparo el almuerzo y ya está todo listo solo falta que tu bajes- dijo ella

Emma dejo su libro a un lado y bajo al comedor, le gustaba cuando su padre cocinaba

Luego de almorzar paso la tarde en la sala viendo una película junto a su madre ese día solo tenían media jornada en la escuela por lo que ella pudo salir temprano, su padre y su hermano habían tenido que regresar a sus trabajos, ambas veían una película hasta que el teléfono de Emma sonó ella lo tomo para ver de qué se trataba

Era un mensaje de texto:  
-Emma te espero en la puerta de tu casa en 5 minutos, espero que seas discreta. –K

Emma rodo los ojos Killian era todo un caso, pero se alejo de la sala con la excusa de que tenía que subir por el cargador de su teléfono, su madre siguió concentrada en la película y ella se dirigió a la puerta, ya habían pasado 5 minutos así que abrió la puerta de su casa, ahí se encontraba Killian lucia una chaqueta de cuero y tenía un regalo en sus manos

-Hola- dijo ella

-Hola- respondió el amablemente

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto ella

-bueno Emma eh venido a darte un presente- dijo el

-no era necesario- dijo ella

-bueno, no importa porque debes aceptarlo por haber cumplido con mi parte del trato del silencio- dijo el

-ok- dijo ella mientras lo tomaba

-vamos ábrelo- dijo el

Ella quito el listón y observo lo que había dentro de la pequeña caja había: una libreta de hojas blancas, un lápiz y un encendedor

-¿esta es una especie de broma?- pregunto ella

-claro que no- respondió el seguro

-¿entonces qué significa?- dijo ella con curiosidad

-se que no quieres hablar con nadie sobre esa tristeza que cargas y quise ofrecerte ayuda yo pase por lo mismo que tu y recuerdo cuando difícil fue hablar con alguien sobre lo que sucedía, leí en internet sobre esta técnica que consiste en escribir todo lo que sientes en una hoja de papel para luego quemarla, así podrás liberarte un poco- explico el

-se que en tu loca cabeza tratas de "ayudarme" pero sinceramente NO NECESITO AYUDA- dijo ella

-vamos Emma es más fácil resolver los problemas cuando alguien te ayuda- dijo el

-pero yo no le eh pedido a alguien que me ayude porque simplemente no lo necesito, porque no puedes entenderlo- dijo ella molesta

-está bien – expreso el tratando de calmarla- yo solo intente ayudar, pero hasta que no te des cuenta que necesitas ayuda no podrás superar lo que sea que cargues, así que me despido y conserva lo que te traje- dijo él mientras caminaba hasta su motocicleta para luego encenderla y marcharse de ahí

Emma ingreso a su casa, subió el "regalo" que Killian le había dado a su habitación, tomo el cargador de su teléfono y bajo hasta la sala e intento concentrarse en la película pero ciertamente no podía conseguirlo su mente seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación que había tenido con Killian, no entendía porque los demás se empeñaban en tratar de "ayudarla" cuando ella podía resolver sus asuntos por sí misma.

.

En la noche toda la familia Nolan se preparaba para asistir a la cena de San Valentín que ofrecía el Alcalde en su mansión, Emma realmente no quería ir ya que la última vez que asistió fue con Neal, sus padres la habían insistido mucho pero Emma no estaba dispuesta a asistir, sus padres habían considerado no ir pero ella les pidió que por favor fueran se sentiría muy mal si los privaba de eso, su madre le preparo la cena y luego partieron, les dolía dejar a su hija sola pero debían respetar sus decisiones, James llegaría al evento luego del trabajo, Emma estuvo revisando sus correos electrónicos luego bajo a cenar aunque no tenía mucha hambre luego de intentar comer o más bien jugar con su plato de comida, subió a su habitación sus ojos se posaron en el 'obsequio' que Killian le había dado, luego de debatirse internamente entre seguir su consejo o no, termino tomando las hojas y comenzó a escribir, al principio le había costado un poco ya que no sabía que escribir así que opto por comenzar relatando lo tonto que eso le parecía, luego fue escribiendo un poco de Neal y todo lo que había ocurrido, parecía que el ojiazul realmente había tenido razón, su mano no había parado de escribir, habían tantas cosas que la carcomían por dentro, pero cuando las pudo plasmar en esa hoja se sintió liberada, no podía negar que luego de eso había comenzado a sentirse más libre, pero estaba cansada así que decidió ir a caminar para despejar un poco su mente, guardo la libreta en la gaveta que había en su escritorio, luego bajo las escaleras y llego al piso inferior tomo su chaqueta, su teléfono y sus llaves y salió de su casa, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo se dirigió hacia los viejos juegos que habían cerca de la playa amaba ese lugar y de pequeña sus padres siempre la traían para que jugara, mientras caminaba escucho la voz de un hombre, sonaba tan hermosa que no se pudo contener y siguió la melodía

 _Like a river flows_

 _(Como un río fluye)_  
 _Surely to the sea_

 _(con certeza hacia el mar, )_  
 _Darling, so it goes_

 _(cariño, así vamos tú y yo,)_  
 _Some things were meant to be_

 _(algunas cosas estaban destinadas ocurrir.)_

Escucho como el cantaba, ahora se encontraba en el muelle la voz provenía de alguien que se encontraba en el barco, pudo ver que traía una camiseta que decía 'cuerpo de bomberos de Storybroke', el hombre volteo y Emma vio que se trataba de Killian, sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a tornarse rojas por la vergüenza ¿Qué pensara el de ella ahora? Que estaba espiándolo

-que sorpresa verte por aquí- dijo el

-simplemente daba un paseo y decidí pasar por el muelle y escuche a alguien cantando- dijo ella

Ahora era Kilian el que se sentía apenado, no le gustaba que las demás personas lo escucharan cantar eso era algo que hacia cuando estaba solo

-creí que estarías en la fiesta que ofrecen los Mills- dijo el

-solía asistir pero ahora todo eso solo me trae malos recuerdos- dijo Emma- y tu ¿porque no fuiste?- pregunto

-me gusta compartir con los Mills pero en esas fiestas suelen haber muchas personas así que prefiero limpiar mi barco- dijo el

Killian invito a Emma a que subiera al barco y le mostro un poco el interior del mismo, le explico algunas cosas básicas sobre la navegación y la invito a dar un paseo con el alguna otra ocasion

Emma veía todo fascinada, el barco era sumamente bello y la compañía de Kilian le había resultado realmente agradable

-Gracias por todo- dijo Emma

-no ha sido nada- respondió Killian

Antes de irse Emma le agradeció a Killian el regalo y le seguro que le había servido de mucho, luego regreso a su casa.

.

15 de febrero

Para muchos podía ser un día mas pero para Emma significaba uno de los peores días en toda su vida, estuvo el día en cama y agradecía que su familia respetara su privacidad, no quería cerrar los ojos ya que su mente solo le repetía las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido una y otra vez

RECUERDO

Emma y Neal habían llegado a Storybrooke para pasar la semana de Cupido junto a sus familiares y este era el ultimo día, la noche anterior habían celebrado el día del amor y la amistad en la mansión Mills ahora que el Sr. Henry era el alcalde solía ofrecer esa clase de fiestas, sin duda alguna ambos se habían divertido mucho, ese día habían almorzado junto a sus familiares todos se llevaban muy bien, por la tarde ambos hicieron sus maletas su vuelo salía temprano al día siguiente, por la noche Neal le había dicho a Emma que le tenía una sorpresa, la rubia amaba las sorpresas que su novio solía darle, partieron en el coche que el Sr. Henry les había prestado, Neal hablaba de lo mucho que la amaba y de cuan ansioso estaba porque ella viera lo que le tenía preparado, de pronto un par de luces se atravesaron el camino, Neal trato de maniobrar pero todo había pasado muy rápido, el impacto fue tan fuerte que el auto en el que iban se salió del camino, todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, el vidrio rompiéndose, el auto daba vueltas, sentían su corazón latir a mil por hora, el miedo se hacía presente, ambos tomaron sus manos se vieron a los ojos y se susurraron un te amo, el coche seguía cayendo y luego oscuridad.

FIN DE RECUERDO

Emma abrió los ojos, bajo a la cocina por un poco de agua su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Killian

-¿te gustaría dar un paseo?-K

Emma no respondió no se sentía con ánimos de nada

Paso 1 hora y Emma estaba sentada en su habitación viendo a través de la ventana, en sus manos tenía una foto de ella junto a Neal tal vez la ultima que se habían tomado, recordó el mensaje de Killian y se sintió mal por no haberle respondido

-oye pirata te gustaría venir a mi casa y comer pastel de chocolate- E

No sabía en qué momento había surgido esa inspiración y comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no había sido lo mejor pero ya era un poco tarde el mensaje había sido enviado.

Minutos después el timbre sonó, Emma bajo perezosamente a abrir la puerta

-Killian- dijo ella al verlo

-quería responder tu mensaje pero mejor decidí venir- dijo el sonriendo

-pasa- dijo ella

Ambos caminaron hacia la cocina y ella sirvió 2 rebanadas de pastel para cada uno, estuvieron conversando un poco, aunque realmente parecía mas una especie de 'preguntas y respuestas' ya que Emma no había participado mucho en la conversación

-¿te ocurre algo?- dijo Killian mientras fregaba los platos que habían ensuciado

-nada- dijo Emma pero se notaba en su voz algo de tristeza

-se que nos conocemos hace poco, pero puedes confiar en mí- dijo Kilian

-¿realmente puedo hacerlo?- dijo ella

-claro- dijo Killian con firmeza

-vamos- dijo Emma mientras caminaba

El la siguió y Emma comenzó a subir a una casita de árbol que había en el patio

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Killian

-¿creo que es un poco obvio?- dijo ella - ¿Qué estas esperando? ¡Sube!

El obedeció, la casita era algo pequeña pero ambos lograron acomodarse

-¿crees que aun sea resistente?-dijo él un poco preocupado ya que mientras se acomodaban la madera había rechinado un poco

-mi papa la construyo para mi, luego mi hermano solía jugar en ella a pesar de que es un poco vieja yo creo que si resistirá- dijo optimista

-confiare en eso- dijo Killian a un dudoso

Emma solo encogió sus hombros tratando de restarle importancia

-¿Emma realmente que hacemos aquí?- pregunto el

-tu dijiste que podía confiar en ti, así que te traje a uno de mis lugares favoritos para contarte mi historia- dijo ella

Killian solo paso su mano por el hombro de ella en señal de apoyo, unos minutos en silencio hasta que Emma hablo:

Comencemos por cuando tenía 16

Estaba en la secundaria y no era la chica mas popular, era una especie de Nerd y no tenía muchos amigos solo tenía a Ruby ella era una chica extravagante y realmente problemática pero por alguna extraña razón ambas nos llevábamos muy bien, un día ella había faltado a clases ya que estaba expulsada, me sentía sola sin ella, a la hora de almuerzo Salí al patio y me senté donde ella y yo solíamos hacerlo siempre, mientras comía Gastón se acerco para molestarme, realmente no entendía porque él me odiaba pero así era, el me tomo de brazo y me lanzo hacia un gran charco de lodo que había quedado gracias a una tormenta que había caído la noche anterior, yo no sabía qué hacer hasta que alguien me hablo

-oye estas bien- decía una chica mientras me brindaba su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie

Yo estaba avergonzada pero tome la mano de la chica, cuando me puse de pie trate de quitar un poco el lodo que tenía en todo mi uniforme, levante mi vista para agradecerle y me quede helada, era Regina Mills la chica más linda y poderosa del instituto, jamás había cruzado palabras con ella

-Gracias no tenias porque hacerlo- dijo apenada

-no me agradezcas y bueno si tu vieras visto como un tonto arrojaba a una chica a un charco de lodo ¿no te hubieras acercado a ayudarla?- pregunto ella

Yo no dije nada mas, segundos después llego su hermano Neal yo lo conocía ya que ambos éramos compañeros pero jamás habíamos cruzado palabra

-¿Regina que haces aquí?- pregunto el

-estaba ayudándole a Emma, el tonto de Gastón la dejo caer- dijo ella

-¿estás bien?-dijo Neal

Yo solo asentí y comencé a preguntarme ¿Cómo es que Regina sabía mi nombre?

Me sentía muy tonta y avergonzada me encontraba llena de lodo, Regina había sido amable conmigo y yo solo veía al suelo

-acompáñame- dijo ella con un tono autoritario

Yo la mire y no dije nada camine tras ella como una presa que va al matadero

Llegamos al baño de mujeres, minutos después Belle quien era la mejor amiga de Regina llego

-aquí esta lo que me pediste- dijo la castaña

-toma- me dijo mientras me entregaba un uniforme limpio

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto

-ya te dije solo quería ayudar- dijo ella

-a parte como sabes mi nombre si jamás te lo eh dicho- dijo Emma

-¿tu madre es la Maestra Blanchard?-Pregunto ella

Yo simplemente asentí

-bueno ella es mi maestra y hemos tenido la ocasión de conversar un par de veces cuando las clases terminan, ella menciono tu nombre una vez- dijo Regina

La morena de nuevo le ofreció el uniforme, Emma vacilo un poco pero lo tomo, entro a uno de los cúbicos y se cambio, cuando salió Belle le ofreció una bolsa para que metiera el uniforme sucio

Ambas chicas se despidieron de ella y abandonaron el baño

Emma tomo la bolsa con su uniforme y lo llevo hasta su casillero, luego camino hasta su salón el receso estaba por terminar

A la salida había un gran alboroto, Emma solía ignorar eso pero esta vez sentía mucha curiosidad así que se acerco a ver de qué se trataba y vio a Neal golpeando a Gastón, ambos tenían moretones y los 2 daban pelea, ella escucho como Neal le dijo algo a Gaston

-no te atrevas a acerca nuevamente a Belle, Emma o cualquier otra chica para molestarlas- dijo dándole un último golpe que dejo en el suelo a Gastón

Emma no sabía cómo sentirse nadie jamás había tratado de defenderla, bueno solo Ruby pero porque era su amiga ¿Qué ganaba Neal? Ni siquiera se conocían entendía lo de Bella la chica era su prima y la mejor amiga de su hermana pero ella no era nadie, sentía como las miradas se posaban en ella y salió corriendo hasta llegar a su casa

.

Al día siguiente llevaba en su mochila el uniforme que Regina le había dado, realmente estaba agradecida de que la hubiera ayudado no se imaginaba que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho, un día más sin Ruby ya que ella regresaba hasta la semana siguiente, a la hora del almuerzo se sintió tranquila cuando Gastón no llego a molestarla, se armo de valor y camino hasta donde Regina y su grupito conformado por Belle, Mulan, Neal, Jefferson, Philip y Aurora solían juntarse, los últimos tres mencionados también eran compañeros de Emma pero jamás habían cruzado palabra

Sus manos sudaban ¿Qué diría?

Sus preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando la morena se acerco a ella

-Hola- dijo ella feliz

-Hola- respondió Emma

-¿estás bien? Gastón volvió a molestarte porque si es así, ahora seré yo la que le rompa la nariz por cobarde- dijo ella

-no, el ya no me molesta y bueno gracias por eso, yo quería devolverte esto –entregándole el uniforme-

-no fue nada- dijo la morena

Adiós- dijo Emma mientras se iba

.

En la clase el maestro había asignado un trabajo en parejas y había hecho las parejas al azar, Emma no podía creer que le había tocado ser pareja con Neal

-Hola- dijo tímida

-Hola- respondió el sonriendo

-siento que nos tocara juntos- dijo ella

-¿Por qué? No te agrado- dijo el triste

-no, no es eso, solo pensé que te gustaría ser pareja de alguien más- dijo ella

-claro que no- dijo el

-por cierto, Gracias por lo de Gastón escuche lo que le dijiste- dijo ella

-de nada, ese brabucón se la tenía ganadas, le gustaba molestar a las chicas sin motivo alguno y ya era hora de que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar- dijo

Luego de eso ambos se habían convertido en amigos, ahora Ruby y ella pertenecían al grupito.

17 años

El último año escolar

Neal & Emma eran inseparables, ambos tenían una conexión sus amigos siempre solían hacerles bromas, Emma aun sentía que todo era un sueño, había pasado de ser una chica solitaria a tener un gran grupo de buenos amigos, solían juntarse los fines de semana para hacer cosas divertidas, extrañaría a Regina (quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga) a Belle y Mulan ( quienes eran compañeras de Regina y pertenecían a un curso menor), se sentía contenta de estar un poco más cerca de alcanzar su sueño de ser policía, antes del baile de Graduación Neal le había pedido ser su novia, ambos se amaban.

18 años

Luego de la graduación habían muchas cosas en las que pensar, cada quien debía tomar su propio rumbo, Neal & Emma se sentían abrumados por esto, pero llegaron a la decisión que lo mejor era terminar su relación no querían que el otro se sintiera presionado de ser fiel, en el camino habían muchas posibilidades de que ambos encontraran a alguien más, con lagrimas en sus ojos ambos pusieron fin a su relación.

Emma estudio en Boston mientras Neal estudiaba en New York él quería ser abogado y se había mudado a casa de su tío Rumpelstiltskin, los años pasaban y ninguno de los dos había podido olvidar, un día mientras Emma iba por su café matutino a una cafetería que había cerca de la estación en la cual trabajaba se encontró con Neal, al principio no podía creerlo ¿Qué hacia el ahí? Se froto los ojos y se dio un pellizco para comprobar que no estaba dormida, quería tener la certeza de que aquello no era un sueño, Neal tenía cara de impresión también, dio pasos firmes y seguros hasta quedar frente a ella, tomo las mano de Emma, se acerco un poco más, se veían a los ojos y en instante el la beso, Emma correspondió al beso, después se fundieron en un gran abrazo, algunas semanas después Neal estaba estableciéndose en Boston, habían retomado su noviazgo y eran felices, un año después se habían mudado juntos.

.

Killian había estado escuchado atento a todo lo que ella decía, no la interrumpió dejo que ella se expresara, tampoco la había juzgado o la había visto como una especie de bicho raro, Emma agradecía eso, Killian había sido la persona perfecta para escucharla, ambos estuvieron algunos minutos en silencio, se veían a los ojos.

Ambos bajaron de la casita del árbol, entraron a la casa, Mary se encontraba en la cocina y se sorprendió al verlos pero noto algo particular, ambos se veían de una manera especial, ella conocía esa mirada a la perfección ella había visto a David de la misma manera, esperaba que su instinto de madre no se equivocara y su hija pudiera encontrar el amor de nuevo y ser feliz.

.

Emma & Killian se habían convertido en amigos, aunque James estaba un poco celoso porque su hermana quería robarse a su mejor amigo, Killian siempre le sugería a Emma que conociera a Robín pero ella siempre encontraba una manera de huir.

-¿Cuántos días quedan antes de que te vayas?- pregunto Killian

-dos- dijo ella con tristeza

-me hubiera gustado conocerte antes, así hubiéramos pasado más tiempo juntos- dijo el

Emma no respondió, ella se sentía confundida, Killian era más expresivo y solía hablar más de ellos [en conjunto] a veces la abrazaba, y esto le asustaba ella no estaba lista para eso, no sabía si alguna vez lograría estar lista, no quería lastimar a Killian el era un buen hombre y sin lugar a dudas merecía una mujer que lo quisiera, se despidió de él y camino a casa.

.

Una cena familiar, Emma trataba de disfrutar todo sabia que dentro de muy poco tendría que regresar a su realidad, amaba su trabajo, le agradaba su departamento y había aprendido a querer a Boston pero nada ni nadie jamás podría compararse con la calidez que su familia y el pueblo de Storybrooke le brindaba.

Mientras James y su madre lavaban los platos, su padre le pidió que salieran para conversar un rato, Emma acepto realmente amaba pasar tiempo con su padre a pesar de ya no ser una 'niña' amaba compartir tiempo de calidad con su papa.

-pequeña se que algo te ocurre- dijo él con ese tono paternal

-no ocurre nada papa, es solo que me dentro de poco deberé regresar a Boston y trato de guardar cada momento- dijo ella tratando de sonar sincera

Su padre sabia cuando ella mentía, así que la confronto Emma comenzó a relatarle como se sentía respecto a Neal, su pelea con Regina y su reciente amistad con Killian, David siempre era bueno dando consejos y esta vez no había sido la excepción, Emma lo había escuchado y recapacito en sus palabras.

.

A pesar de ser sábado ese día Emma se levanto temprano, luego había ido hasta la tienda para comprar algunos ingredientes cuando tenía todo lo que necesitaba, regreso a su casa comenzó a preparar la masa y después puso las galletas en el horno, esperaba que a Regina le gustaran ella había sido quien le enseño a prepararlas, subió para tomar una ducha y cambiarse, bajo y las galletas estaban listas, camino hasta la dirección que Killian le había dado, estaba frente a la puerta y respiro profundo, tomo todo el valor que pudo reunir y toco la puerta, minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Regina luciendo un vestido negro que le quedaba a la perfección, cuando Regina vio a Emma frente a su puerta se quedo totalmente sorprendida

-Hola- dijo Emma

-Hola- respondió Regina secamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-se que te sorprende verme aquí pero te traje esto- dijo mientras le entregaba las galletas

Regina tomo las galletas, estas olían delicioso

-¿te gustaría pasar?- le pregunto

Emma asintió

Ambas mujeres ingresaron a la casa, Emma veía admirada la casa de su amiga era la primera vez que estaba ahí, y sin lugar a dudas Regina había hecho un trabajo maravilloso con la decoración, ella la condujo hasta la sala y le pregunto si quería tomar algo, minutos después regresaba con 2 vasos de limonada

-si viniste hasta aquí supongo que era por algo más que regalarme galletas ¿cierto?- dijo mientras la veía

Las galletas estaban en el centro de la mesa, Regina llevo una a sus labios y las saboreo estaban estupendas

-tienes razón Regina, vine hasta aquí para disculparme-dijo Emma- se que actué mal y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento- decía reteniendo las lagrimas

Regina solo se acerco hasta ella y la abrazo

Emma correspondió al abrazo, había extrañado a su mejor amiga.

Minutos después Robín bajaba

-Hola- dijo el

-amor ella es Emma- dijo Regina muy feliz

-mucho gusto- dijo Emma

Los tres estuvieron platicando un rato, Emma se dio cuenta de lo genial que era Robín, era muy ocurrente y sobre todo amaba a Regina, le habían contado su historia de amor, se habían conocido cuando ella tenía 20 y el 24 en un viaje que ella había hecho a Londres en busca de nuevas prendas para la boutique, ambos se habían encontrado en una plaza frente a una fuente, se podría decir que lo de ellos había sido amor a primera vista, ambos habían compartido un café pero no habían intercambiado ninguna otra información que no fuera sus nombres, no habían tenido manera de comunicarse se habían reencontrado 3 años después, en la graduación de la universidad de Neal, ya que Robín estaba ahí apoyando a un viejo amigo, ahí se pusieron ambos en contacto y un año después [cuando ya Emma y Neal habían comenzado a vivir juntos] ellos habían comenzado una relación, Emma había sentido eso como un balde de agua fría, ella había juzgado mal a Regina y su relación con Robín.

Estaban tan entrenados en la conversación que parecía que el tiempo se había ido volando ya era la hora del almuerzo, ambos invitaron a Emma a que los acompañara a almorzar y ella había aceptado.

-ya que estas aquí pensamos conveniente en compartirte una noticia- dijo Regina

-pero debes guardar el secreto ya que pensamos decírselo a todos esta noche- dijo Robín

Emma asintió

-seremos padres- dijeron ambos

Emma no podía creerlo, se sentía tan feliz con la noticia les dio un fuerte abrazo a ambos

Cuando estaban por terminar de almorzar llego Killian gritando:

"Regina yo te Quiero perdóname por llegar tarde todo fue culpa de Merlín tu sabes que mi jefe me odia"

Regina y Robín solo reían, Killian era muy ocurrente y el no se había percatado de la presencia de Emma

Luego de pedir disculpas nuevamente se unió con ellos para almorzar

Regina & Robín se habían llevado una gran sorpresa al descubrir lo bien que ellos se llevaban y al igual que Mary tuvieron el presentimiento de que algo grande podría surgir entre ellos

.

Por la noche

La familia Nolan-Blanchard había sido invitada a cenar en casa de los Mills, todos se habían sorprendido cuando Emma bajo ya lista para acompañarlos, ninguno quiso decir nada así que simplemente habían subido al coche y se dirigían a casa de sus amigos.

Casa Mills

Henry y Cora no cabían de la emoción cuando vieron llegar a Emma, ambos la abrazaron le habían tomado muchísimo cariño, la cena paso de manera estupenda, mientras comían el postre Robín menciono que a Regina debían darle una porción doble, Killian comenzó a discutir alegando que la última porción siempre era de él.

-Killian podrías callarte- dijo James

-pero si a Regina nunca se termina su pedazo de tarta y termina regalandosela a Robín ¿Por qué tendríamos que darle una porción doble?- dijo Killian

-bueno porque ahora mi bella esposa debe alimentar a nuestro hijo también- dijo Robín mientras acariciaba el vientre de Regina

En ese instante todos los comprendieron, Regina estaba embarazada, los futuros abuelos no podían estar más orgullosos.

Luego de eso todos felicitaban a los futuros padres, habían pasado a la sala para seguir conversando habían sido muchos años y por lo tanto tenían que ponerse al día, Emma había prometido que estaría en comunicación con Henry y Cora, además que le había ordenado a Robín que cumpliera todos los antojos de su amiga porque si no ella vendría desde Boston a darle su merecido, la advertencia de cuidar de su amiga también iba para Killian.

Mary hablaba con Regina ella le tenía un gran aprecio y la noticia de un nuevo miembro a la familia la había emocionado, Robín charlaba con James y Cora, mientras Henry y David hablaban de cosas importantes, Killian tomo a Emma del brazo y la guio hasta la cocina

-no sabia que supieras preparar galletas Emmy- dijo empleando el nuevo apodo que había empezado a usar con ella

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Capitán Garfio- dijo ella riéndose, le molestaba que él la llamara 'Emmy' así que decidió decirle 'capitán Garfio'

Killian estos años siempre había escuchado sobre la famosa 'Emma' ya sea en reuniones en casa de los Mills o con los Nolan, así que incluso antes de conocerla se sentía familiarizado con ella y deseaba conocerla, haber podido compartir con ella superaba cualquier cosa, luego de haber escuchado su historia no tenía dudas de la increíble mujer que era.

-incluso me arriesgue a tomar una galleta mas, lo cual casi provoca que Regina me corte la mano ahí si hubiera encajado a la perfección con el capitán Garfio, ¿Qué tal me vería con un garfio?- dijo el provocando una carcajada de parte de Emma

-creo que lucirías muy bien- dijo ella cuando pudo parar de reír

Desde la cocina podían ver en dirección a la sala, veían a todos reír y Robín estaba abrazando a Regina

-te dije que ellos 2 tenían una historia hermosa- dijo Killian

-me alegro mucho por Regina, ella merece toda la felicidad del mundo- dijo Emma

-Robín y ella estaban diseñados para estar juntos, recuerdo que la primera vez que se vieron, Robín no podía quitar esa sonrisa boba de su cara, sufrió cuando no volvió a verla pero cuando nos mudamos, se llevo una sorpresa al reencontrase con ella y el destino jugo a favor de ambos cuando a Robín le ofrecieron el puesto de director en la escuela de Storybrooke estoy convencido de que ambos son almas gemelas- dijo Killian mientras miraba a Emma y se perdía en sus ojos

Cuando tuvieron que despedirse, Emma abrazo a todos y camino hasta el auto no quería pensar en más cosas tristes debía estar agradecida con la vida, cuando tuvo el accidente y Neal murió se culpo mucho tiempo por ello e incluso deseo haber muerto ella en su lugar, ahora entendía que tal vez había un propósito para todo y ella debía buscar la felicidad.

.

Ultimo día en Storybrooke

¿Todo lo bueno debe llegar a su fin? Bueno eso es lo que usualmente dicen, Emma estaba empacando sus cosas y estaba recordando cuando su jefe Marco le había casi exigido que se tomara unas vacaciones ella vacilo en aceptar pero luego su madre le rogo que pasara algunos días en el pueblo y de nuevo una lucha interna empezó en ella, al final tomo la decisión de ir ya que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar su pasado, llego y no tenía ninguna esperanza pero ahora que estaba por regresar a Boston se arrepentía de haber desperdiciado algunos días mientras se quedo encerrada en casa de sus padres, deseo poder tener más tiempo y compartir con su familia y amigos.

Como era domingo habían tenido un almuerzo familiar de despedida, luego habían ido al parque y Emma se sentía feliz, por la tarde dio un pequeño paseo con Killian el la llevo a su barco y navegaron un poco, tuvieron que regresar ya que Emma tenía que pasar un poco más de tiempo con su familia además que debía descansar ya que le esperaban algunas horas de carretera al día siguiente.

Emma abrazo a Killian, pero este había sido un abrazo distinto, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el tiempo se congelara, esperaba guardar esa calidez como un bello recuerdo, el moreno se aferraba a ella, Jamás había conocido a alguien como ella y estaba seguro que no encontraría a alguien como Emma ella era especial.

.

Despedida

Emma se había levantado temprano, su padre había revisado su auto no quería que su hija tuviera algún accidente por no revisar las cosas básicas, su madre le preparo el desayuno y algunas cosas para que comiera en el camino, James la abrazo y le entrego un regalo luego se despido debía ir a la estación de bomberos, Regina había llegado para despedir a su amiga y la abrazo fuerte, no quería que se fuera hace poco habían podido arreglar sus diferencias y no quería que estuviera lejos de nuevo, estaba en una etapa maravillosa de su vida y soñaba con compartirla con su amiga, pero tampoco quería ser egoísta, se despidieron una vez mas y Emma subió a su auto luego vio como su familia y amigos quedaban atrás pero no podía detenerse, esperaba que Killian fuera a despedirse pero no llego, condujo y decidió hacer una última parada, llego hasta el lugar donde había tenido el accidente con Neal, tomo la libreta donde había escrito lo que sentía, arranco las paginas busco en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón el encendedor hasta que una voz muy familiar grito su nombre

-¡Emma!- dijo Killian mientras bajaba de su motocicleta

Corrió hasta donde ella estaba y la abrazo

-creí que ya te habías ido, quise llegar a tu casa a despedirme pero me quede dormido, me alegro haber podido encontrarte- dijo el

Emma sonrió, realmente había querido decirle adiós

-¿Qué haces?-dijo

-siguiendo tu consejo- dijo ella

El solo sonrió y paso su mano por el hombro de ella

-el me iba a pedir matrimonio- dijo mientras veía hacia el vacio

-lo siento-dijo Killian

Recuerdo que él me había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para mí, íbamos justo por este camino cuando un conductor en estado de ebriedad se atravesó en nuestro camino, choco con nuestro auto y caímos ahí –dijo ella señalando un barranco- recuerdo que ambos tomamos nuestras manos y susurramos un 'Te Amo' mientras el miedo nos invadía, luego solo recuerdo oscuridad, cuando desperté estaba en el hospital sentía que todo me daba vueltas pero poco a poco recordé lo que había pasado, comencé a gritar desesperada el nombre de Neal, una enfermera se acerco y estaba por sedarme pero le suplique que no lo hiciera yo simplemente querías saber que había pasado con mi novio, ella vio mi nivel de desesperación y me llevo hasta donde él se encontraba, yo tenía un collarín en mi cuello y un brazo roto, entramos a la habitación y ahí estaban reunidos Cora, Henry y Regina, Neal se encontraba muy mal, tenia vendas en la cabeza y había sufrido de muchas fracturas, cientos de maquinas estaban conectadas a él yo me acerque y lo llame por su nombre, el con mucho esfuerzo logró abrir sus ojos.

-qué bueno que estas aquí mi amor, no soportaba la idea de dejar este mundo sin antes despedirme- dijo el

-no digas eso Neal, debes ser fuerte, tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo- dijo ella

-desearía que eso fuera así, pero mi hora está por llegar- dijo con gran dificultad

Todos estábamos a la orilla de su cama

-quiero que prometan que trataran de ser felices, lo que yo mas deseo es que sigan con su vida y no lloren mi muerte al contrario quiero que agradezcan seguir con vida y que guarden mi recuerdo como algo bueno, por favor no quiero que sus vidas se vean opacadas con mi muerte, los quiero- decía él mientras su voz se iba desvaneciendo

-no Neal- gritaba Emma

Cora lloraba en el pecho de su esposo, Regina estaba hincada en el suelo llorando, de pronto el corazón de Neal dejo de latir, yo grite con todas mis fuerzas y me sacaron de ahí me sedaron y cuando desperté me dieron de alta, mi madre me ayudo a cambiarme lucia mi ropa negra y pesar de que mis padres no querían que asistiera yo fui al funeral de Neal, antes de llegar al lugar el oficial John me entrego la caja que contenía el anillo lo habían encontrado entre los escombros, no tuve el valor de ver el rostro de Neal deseaba mejor recordar su rostro en vida, el funeral fue muy triste y luego de eso llegue a mi casa empaque mis cosas y regrese a Boston, me sumergí en el trabajo y no había regresado al pueblo desde hace 5 años- dijo ella

Killian jugaba con los dedos de la mano de Emma

Emma saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta el anillo con el que Neal pensaba pedirle matrimonio ella lo había conservado todo este tiempo, arranco la cadena que Neal le había dado esa 'N' que siempre portaba ya que había sido un regalo los observo por última vez y luego las arrojo al vacio, después tomo las hojas y les prendió fuego, Killian no se aparto de su lugar en ningún momento, cuando ya solo quedaron cenizas, Emma se sintió libre había sido un camino difícil ella siempre amaría a Neal pero sentía que debía dejar que el descansara en paz, al fin había podido cumplir con la voluntad de Neal, Killian limpio con sus dedos las lagrimas de ella con suma delicadeza habían permanecido todo este tiempo en silencio, Killian la beso fue un impulso pero realmente debía probar esos labios, ella se asusto al principio pero luego correspondió al beso

-eres la mujer más valiente que conozco- dijo el

Ella no dijo nada solo lo abrazo una vez más, luego lo beso y subió a su auto.

.

Boston

Emma estaba por llegar a su departamento, dejo su auto en el estacionamiento y luego subió, estaba pensando en que le gustaría cenar, cuando vio la silueta de un hombre junto a su puerta, ella se acerco lentamente tratando de emboscarlo pero él se giro, Emma dejo que sus llaves cayeran al suelo, esto debía ser una broma ¿Qué hacia Killian ahí? Ellos se habían despedido hace unas horas

Ella paso sus manos por los brazos de él y no aguanto más, se acerco y lo beso el correspondió el beso, ambos se besaban con pasión, sus lenguas mantenían una lucha, el la suspendió y la cargo ambos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro, se separaron por falta de aire y luego ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada, Emma lo invito a pasar

-¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí?- dijo ella

-creí que luego de casi comernos la boca allá afuera te había quedado claro- dijo el

Emma solo sonrió mientras buscaba una botella de agua y se la ofrecía

-cuando nos despedimos entendí que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos, puede que te haya conocido hace poco tiempo pero cuando estoy contigo siento una calidez en mi pecho, es como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde mucho tiempo atrás, las horas, los minutos y los segundos parecen detenerse y solo cuando estoy contigo me siento completo, por eso Emma estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti, no quiero presionarte estoy dispuesto a esperar todo el tiempo que sea necesario porque tu lo vales- dijo el

Emma había comenzado a llorar, luego de la muerte de Neal creyó que jamás sería capaz de amar de nuevo, pero sin pensarlo o buscarlo Killian había aparecido, al arriesgarse a seguirla hasta Boston él había demostrado cuanto la quería, ya había dejado a Neal atrás así que estaba por aceptar esta nueva oportunidad para amar.

Killian le conto que había pedido algunos días de vacaciones, Emma se sentía feliz de tenerlo ahí, al día siguiente debía ir al trabajo así que le prometió a Killian que cuando regresara podrían recorrer la ciudad.

.

Estación de policía de Boston

Cuando Emma llego todos sus compañeros la recibieron contentos, llego hasta la oficina de su jefe Marcos Booth

-Emma me da mucho gusto que regresaras- dijo el

-ya los extrañaba- dijo ella ya que sus compañeros y en especial Marco y su hijo August se habían convertido en una especie de familia para ella en todos estos años.

-tengo una propuesta para ti- dijo mientras sacaba una carpeta y se la entregaba

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo ella ya que no comprendía porque él le daba eso

-esto Emma es una propuesta de traslado, se ha solicitado un oficial para Storybrooke y pensé que tal vez podría interesarte, y si no quieres puede enviar a alguien más- dijo el

Emma procesaba todo, esta era su oportunidad

-claro que acepto- dijo ella muy feliz

Abrazo a Marco, se despidió de todos sus compañeros y regreso a su departamento, luego de contarle la buena nueva a Killian ambos fueron a recorrer la ciudad.

.

Emma se encontraba feliz, sus cosas ya se encontraban en el camión de mudanza, estaba por regresar a Storybrooke podría estar cerca de sus familiares y amigos todo parecía comenzar a encajar en su vida.

Algunos meses después

Emma estaba en casa de su amiga, ambas estaba acostadas en la cama hasta que el sonido de un llanto interrumpió su momento de paz, Regina se levanto y tomo en brazos a su hijo, Emma admiraba a su amiga era muy maternal, Regina mecía a su bebe mientras le cantaba para calmarlo, de a poco el pequeño Roland fue cerrando sus ojitos

-el pequeño es igual a su tía Emma, ambos amamos dormir- dijo ella

Regina rio bajo no quería que el bebe despertara de nuevo

-cuando el pequeño se quedo dormido Regina lo dejo en su cuna y ambas mujeres decidieron bajar para platicar cómodamente

-mi hijo necesita un primo con el cual poder jugar, así que ¿Killian y tu piensan dar pronto el siguiente paso?- dijo ella provocando que Emma casi se ahogara, la rubia tomo un cojín y le pego a su amiga

Ambas reían todo este tiempo habían compartido juntas, Emma iba todas las tardes para pasarla junto a su pequeño sobrino Roland, las cosas entre ella y Killian iban de manera estupenda, ambos se querían pero ninguno de los dos tenían prisa simplemente dejaban que las cosas fluyeran.

Robín llego y saludo a Emma ambos se habían convertido en buenos amigos y él estaba muy agradecido porque ella le hacía compañía a Regina durante las tardes.

.

Killian había invitado a su bella novia a dar un paseo en su barco, ambos amaban la tranquilidad que el mar les brindaba, definitivamente no había nada como ver el atardecer desde ahí

-¿te gustaría bailar?- pregunto el

Emma asintió

El busco un viejo tocadiscos y luego saco un disco de vinilo, el aparato comenzó a sonar:

Las melodías de Can't help falling in love – (No puedo evitar enamorarme) de °Elvis Presley° resonaban por el barco.

.

 _Wise men say_

 _(Los hombres sabios dicen)_  
 _Only fools rush in_

 _(que solo los insensatos se apresuran, )_  
 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _(pero yo no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.)_

.

 _Shall I stay?_

 _(¿Debería quedarme?)_  
 _Would it be a sin_

 _(¿Sería un pecado)_  
 _If I can't help falling in love with you?_

 _si no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti?_

.

 _Like a river flows_

 _(Como un río fluye)_  
 _Surely to the sea_

 _(con certeza hacia el mar, )_  
 _Darling, so it goes_

 _(cariño, así vamos tú y yo,)_  
 _Some things were meant to be_

 _(algunas cosas estaban destinadas ocurrir.)_

.

Emma reconoció la canción era la misma que Killian cantaba aquella vez cuando ella paseaba por el muelle

.

 _Take my hand_

 _(Toma mi mano,)_  
 _Take my whole life too_

 _(toma también mi vida entera,)_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _(porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.)_

.

 _Like a river flows_

 _(Como un río fluye)_  
 _Surely to the sea_

 _(con certeza hacia el mar,)_  
 _Darling, so it goes_

 _(cariño, así vamos tú y yo,)_  
 _Some things were meant to be_

 _(algunas cosas estaban destinadas ocurrir.)_

.

Killian le cantaba al oído mientras ambos se movían de manera lenta, Emma cerró los ojos y se dejo envolver en esa atmosfera.

.

 _Take my han_

 _(Toma mi mano, )_

 _Take my whole life too_

 _(toma también mi vida entera,)_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _(porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.)_  
 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _(porque no puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.)_

.

Cuando la canción termino Killian se arrodillo frente a ella

-Emma ¿te casarías conmigo?- pregunto el

Emma no lo podía creer, dejo los miedos a un lado y se arriesgo

-si quiero- dijo ella

Killian le coloco el anillo, a lo lejos sonaba otra canción de Elvis y ambos siguieron bailando, luego se recostaron en el barco y contemplaron las estrellas, Emma se sentía la mujer más dichosa Neal había sido su primer amor pero estaba convencida de que Killian era su amor verdadero.

Ambos se besaron y siguieron observando las estrellas, sabían que el futuro traería nuevas cosas pero sin importar lo que pasara estarían juntos siempre.

FIN.

-^.^-

N/A **¡Gracias por leer!**

Esta historia está dedicada a mi gran amiga Paula [Paupaupi] – Fanfiction y Paupaupi –Wattpad tu me enseñaste a querer a este pareja y en el día del Amor & la Amistad este es mi regalo para ti, te Quiero Mucho amiga y espero te guste.

*(1)James es bebe Neal el hijo de los charmings pero para afectos de la historia le cambie el nombre.

*(2) semana de Cupido, una celebración que se lleva a cabo en la semana de 14 de febrero día que se celebra el día del amor y la amistad o san Valentín.

Aby.


End file.
